


Dragon Queen

by My_Marvel_Musings



Series: Blood Of The Dragon [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Marvel_Musings/pseuds/My_Marvel_Musings
Summary: Five Years after Reader was freed from Hydra and given a second chance by the Avengers, Thor becomes Allfather of the Asgardians. What will that mean for Reader and her relationship with Thor?
Relationships: Thor x Reader, Thor/Reader
Series: Blood Of The Dragon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1317740
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Thor are an unstoppable team on the battlefield.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is short. Just wanted to do a quick re-introduction to this awesome couple!
> 
> Also, all my requests are still closed until Jan 1st.

Thor charged with Stormbreaker, lightning covering every inch of him. “We will not fall!!”

“You will have to do better than your weak lighting, Son of Odin!” Cried the Dark Elf, dodging the ax strike.

Thor smirked. “I was hoping you would say that.”

A powerful screeched was heard above before a figure with large wings dived from above, creating a large line of fire for miles. Dark elves scattered as the fire began to consume the battlefield. More fire rained from above as the rest of the Avengers joined in the fight.

You spun as you landed next to Thor, your wings spread out and your tail lashing about. Another roar left your mouth as Thor spun Stormbreaker. 

“What’s the matter? Aren’t Elves fireproof?” Stark quipped as he blasted one coming at him.

“You’re thinking of phoenixes,” Clint hit an elf with an arrow.

“Right. So hard to keep these mythical creatures straight.” He blew away another Dark Elf. “Though in my defense, I stopped caring once they tried - for a second time - to come here uninvited.”

One tried to sneak up on Stark, but you wrapped your tail around her neck and tossed her across the field.

“Thanks, Dragon Lady.”

You smirked at him, “you need to work on your nicknames.”

“Well, I thought Daenerys was a little too on the nose.”

The battle raged on, with you and Thor at its center, fighting as one. If one took to the air, the other followed. Lighting followed fire, beautifully mixing together. As it had been since your first mission together following your probation, five years ago.

One elf tried to shoot at Thor and you shielded him with your wings. “ _Skoros morghot vestri_?”

“Not today,” he kissed your forehead.

“If you two are done being cute, I think the Dark elves are finally leaving.” Nat’s voice filled your ears from the comms.

“About damn time.” You sighed. Taking to the air, you overlooked the cleanup of the remaining enemies. “Looks like Cap and Bucky got the last of them. We should head back to the compound.”

“We’ll meet you there, ____. You, Thor, and Stark can get the place ready for any prisoners we find. Rhodey, stay here to give Vision a hand in the air.” Steve ordered.

“Gotcha, Cap.”

Thor took to the skies after you and Tony, making your way back to New York. You kept higher than the others so it wouldn’t be as easy to spot you from the ground. Despite being an Avenger, people were still wary around you.

Wary of the Dragon Lady.

You landed on the roof and stretched your wings as if you were stretching your body after a long nap. Thor landed near you, admiring the way your wings moved. 

“Are you alright, my love?”

“Yes, Thor. Just… being cautious of who can see me fly. Nothing more.”

He watched you walked into the compound as Tony landed next to him. “What’s with her?”

“She is still worried about people being afraid of her.”

Tony’s suit retracted as he measured his next words. “What did she say to you on the field? When the Dark Elf shot at you?"

“ _What do we say to the God of Death?_ ”

“Do you still want to go through with your plans?”

“Very much so. There is no one I would rather have by my side for this next phase of my life.”

The boys began to follow you into the compound. “We’re gonna miss you, Point Break. Won’t be the same without you and Firebreath over there.”

Thor chuckled. “We will still visit from time to time. But my people can no longer go without a king and the Nine Realms needs an Allfather.”

“If you’re set on this, then let’s do it right. I’ll get the team to change one of the rooms to give you a private place for dinner. Probably have it ready in two days.”

“Thank you, Stark,” Thor slapped Tony on the back.

He winced and took a step back, “ease up. Unlike your future Dragon Queen, I’m human.”

They both laughed.

But then Tony grew serious. “Do you think she may say no? It is a big thing to spring on her. Or things rather.”

Thor looked over at you as you talked to Pepper while Morgan chased your tail and giggled. “I do worry. Worry I may not be who she wants. Worry she may not want to join me in this new phase. But I must ask her, for I cannot imagine anyone else by my side for this.”

“If you’re sure, I’ll get the team to help me. It will be the best night we can give you.”

Tony was true to his word and he cracked down on the team. Everyone hustled to get a room ready for the perfect date night for you and Thor. Everyone except Nat and Wanda. Their job was to keep you distracted. 

So the first day they went with you to Xavier’s school where you helped teach new mutants how to fight. Nat and Wanda joined in on the lesson and the kids were excited to work with Avengers and X-Men. 

The next day - the day of the date - they did their best to pamper you. They took you shopping, finding a halter dress that could be fixed to fit your tail. At the compound, Nat did your nails for you - knowing how uncomfortable you felt in a salon - while Wanda fixed the dress to allow your tail. You knew they were preparing you for a surprise, but you also knew that neither Nat nor Wanda would ever spill the details to you. So you let them carry on.

Once you were all dolled up, the girls lead you to the door to the room and each gave you a hug. 

“Have fun tonight. You earned it.” Nat kissed your cheek.

Wanda squeezed your hand. “We want to hear every detail tomorrow!”

You just nodded your head, learning long ago that it was pointless to ask for information in regards to a surprise. Taking a deep breath, you opened the door and walked in.

The room was beautiful, almost looking like a fancy restaurant. There were lounges by the wall of windows with a small table covered in candles. In the middle of the room was a round table with two plush, armless chairs, a small candle in the middle, and set for two people to have dinner.

“Wow,” you whispered.

“I was hoping you would love this.” Thor came up beside you. “I wanted this night to be perfect.”

“I- I’m speechless. This is beautiful. Thank you, Thor.” You pulled him down for a kiss. “ _Avy jorrāelan_.”

“I love you, too,” he whispered against your lips.

Thor had been one of the few to learn High Valyrian for you. Or the Dragon’s Tongue, as Bucky cheekily called it. This gave you and Thor the ability to have private conversations at times. As long as Loki or Nat wasn’t around.

“What’s the occasion, my love?”

Thor suddenly grew nervous and that made you worried. It was rare for you to see the God of Thunder at a loss for words. 

“My love?” You repeated.

Thor cleared his throat and took your hand. “I had planned to wait until after dinner, but I worry I will not be able to stop myself from blurting out loud. So please, come with me.”

You let him lead you over to the lounges and you sat next to him the best you could, stretching your wings so they pointed behind you. 

“You can tell me anything, Thor. I’m here for you.”

He nodded and took a deep breath. “I am retiring from being an Avenger.”

Your mind went blank. “Ok, that’s definitely not what I thought you were going to say. So… I- I’m lost. What does this mean? Why are you leaving the team?”

“It is time I take my place as the King of Asgard. Or in this case, New Asgard. I was technically made Allfather when Odin passed away, but that was right before Thanos came. Then I met you. There was never a proper ceremony. And Brunnhilde has been running things so far for me. But I cannot put this off any longer.”

He was leaving? Thor was leaving?! You tried to keep the tears out of your eyes. This was clearly meant as a goodbye dinner. “I understand.”

Thor instantly saw where your thoughts went. “No, no, my love! I am not leaving you!”

“I don’t understand. You’re leaving the team.”

Thor moved so he was on his knee in front of you. “I love you, ____, and I can’t do this alone.”

“What-”

He looked deep into your eyes. “ _Ao ynoma dīnilūks_?”

“Did you-? Are you asking me-?”

“ _Ao ynoma dīnilūks_?”

You took a deep breath and took Thor’s hands. “Ask me in English so I know you know what you are asking of me. I need to know you are not messing up your words again.”

Thor reached up and stroked your cheek. “Will you marry me?”

“Thor, I-”

“Become my queen. My Dragon Queen.”

A tear escaped and ran down your face. _“Kessa. Kessa!_ Yes, of course!”


	2. The Engagement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is on cloud 9 after the proposal. But life can never be simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need help creating a pet name for Reader from Thor! Open to all suggestions!

The morning sun peeked through the curtains, slowly making its way across the bedroom until it found its way to your eyes. You groaned and shifted your wings to cover yours and Thor’s face. He chuckled as he pulled you closer.

“As much as I admire all you can do with those beautiful wings, eventually we will have to leave this bed.”

“No, we don’t,” you mumbled into Thor’s chest. “There aren’t any missions today.”

He kissed your forehead. “But we have big news to share with everyone.”

You groaned, feeling a little more tired than usual. “Not just yet. I’m not ready to share you with everyone just yet.”

His laughter rumbled from his chest and into your ears. “Very well. I know another way to spend this morning.”

You lifted your head and gave him a wicked smile, your exhaustion momentarily forgotten. “Is that so, my King?”

“Yes, my Queen.” Was all he would say before he flipped you onto your back.

It was around midday before you found your way into the common room where Tony and Pepper were making lunch for Morgan.

“Well, well, well. We were wondering when you two would surface.” Tony smirked over at you. “Though, I am surprised we’re seeing you at all today. Figured you wouldn’t leave that room for a day or two.”

“Thor wouldn’t allow it.” You teasingly hit Thor with your tail, trying to hide a yawn.

“What Tony meant to say was congratulations.” Pepper stopped prepping food long enough to hug you.

“Thank you.”

“So, if I remember correctly, there won’t be a ring. Right, Thor?” Pepper handed Morgan her plate.

“That is correct. When ____ and I are married, we will exchange items that represent us that will be made a part of our everyday wear. It’s not dissimilar to a ring, but we will have the freedom to choose any item we fill represents us best.”

“I don’t think ____ will be able to fly with Stormbreaker around her neck.”

“Ha ha, Stark,” you rolled your eyes, stifling another yawn.

“So glad we’re such stimulating company.”

“Hush, old man. I think I’m still recovering from the mission yesterday and the exciting night I had.”

“Since when you do wear out like us? Don’t you have uber healing?”

But before you could continue, Nat and Wanda raced into the room followed slowly by Bucky, Sam, and Steve. The women launched at you.

“Tell us everything!”

“Wow, this has to be the most excited I’ve ever seen Nat.” Sam strolled over to the fridge to grab a drink. “What the hell happened?”

Thor wrapped his arm around your waist and you folded your wings in, feeling your face grow warm. A rarity since your body ran hotter than a normal human’s. “____ has agreed to marry me! We will be leaving the team to rule over New Asgard and protect the nine realms as king and queen.”

The group erupted in cheers and came over to give you and Thor hugs. Vision, Peter, and Rhodey came in and it didn’t take them long to get swept up in the good news.

Morgan ran over and latched onto your tail. “Can I be your flower girl?”

“Our what?” Thor looked at you in confusion.

“Don’t look at me. Up until I met you, I’ve never experienced anything normal. Certainly not weddings.”

“I’m guessing there aren’t flower girls in Asgardian weddings? Ring Bearers? Best Man, Maid of Honor?” Sam took a seat on the kitchen counter.

“I’m afraid all those are foreign to me,” Thor confessed. 

“Not a problem,” Nat slid up next to you. “We’ll find out Asgardian traditions and merge the two! If it’s ok with you, Thor. I know your people probably have an idea of how a royal wedding should be, but I think this could be a good way to merge the two worlds together. Especially now that your people have to live here on Earth."

“That’s a great idea, Natasha!” You wrapped your arms around her, your wings twitching with excitement. Morgan giggled and tried to reach for them.

“Whoa,” Nat pulled back. “You ok, _____? You feel hotter than normal.”

“Do I? Hard for me to tell since I’m fireproof and all.”

“Now that I’m looking at you,” Wanda walked up, “your face seems a little waned.”

“I’m sure it’s nothing. I’ve just felt a little tired since this morning.” But you suddenly slumped where you stood and Thor quickly grabbed you. “Oh, I- I think I’m feeling a bit dizzy.”

“Let’s take you to see Bruce in the lab, Kiddo.” Tony picked up Morgan so she would leave your tail alone. “FRIDAY can give Xavier a call and have Hank and Jean come down so we can have a couple of mutant doctors on hand, also.”

“I’m sure it’s nothing. I have advanced healing.”

“No harm in double-checking.”

Thor easily lifted you into his arms, your wings draped over one while you grabbed your tail to keep him from tripping on it. It wasn’t the first time he had wanted to carry you. He quickly moved down the hall as FRIDAY talked to Xavier to explain the situation.

Soon you were sitting on a table in the medical bay with Bruce having your poke a hole in your armor-like skin so he could gather a blood sample. A thing that could only be accomplished by your own nails. Hank and Jean walked quickly into the room and over to you.

“Hi, _____. How are you feeling?”

“Hey, Hank. Mostly just tired. I was dizzy a moment ago, or at least I think that’s what I felt.”

Jean grabbed your wrist to measure your pulse rate. “Well, you certainly are running hot, even for you. No other symptoms?”

You shook your head.

“Eating ok? Sleeping?”

“She has been sleeping more than usual,” Thor commented.

“But I usually get like that around colder months.” You placed a cotton ball to the hole in your arm, knowing it would close in a matter of moments. Bruce instantly went to work running tests. “I mean, I am half-dragon. It may not be that odd for me to act like this.”

Hank took out a penlight to check your eyes. “It is possible since we still aren’t a hundred percent sure how much different beyond the obvious your body is to most.”

“And your appetite?” Jean pressed again.

“Well, I have been eating more than normal. I didn’t think anything of it, I just chalked it off to stress from all the missions.” 

“Hmm,” Jean leaned over and whispered in Bruce’s ear.

“Wait, what?!”

“Just, please test for that first.”

Bruce looked around the room as all eyes were now on the two of them. “Uh, sure. Ok.”

“Ok, anyone wanna let me in on what’s wrong with me?”

Jean smiled at you. ‘It’s too soon to say for sure - we’ll have to wait until Bruce has run the test - but all your symptoms seem to point towards you being pregnant.”

Your jaw dropped. “I’m what?”

Thor was in equal shock, but there was joy slowly breaking across his face. “Do you know when we will know for sure?”

Bruce cleared his throat. “I should have the results in a couple of days. But what Dr. Gray says makes sense.”

“I guess,” you shifted in your spot. 

Thor looked at you, concerned. “Aren’t you happy, my love?”

“Of course! I’m just…. Really confused. For the longest time, I didn’t even know if I could get pregnant or how I would carry a child since I’m, well, a dragon-human. Hell, I could have laid an egg for all I knew.”

Tony smirked, “Sam wondered the same thing the other day while talking to Wanda.”

You rolled your eyes and turned back to Thor. “But I’m very happy that we could possibly be expecting our first child! Granted, I wish we had prepared first.”

Tony laughed. “You can never prepare enough.”

You turned back to Jean. "But wait, why would I be hotter?"

“It's as you said: for all you know you could have laid an egg. Dragons from myths would hatch their eggs by breathing fire on them as they need to be kept at a certain temperature. Stands to reason your body would go through something similar while pregnant. But you did bring up a few valid concerns. If it is confirmed you are pregnant, Hank and I will help keep a close eye on you. Not only are you a unique mutant, but you are also carrying a child who is part of an alien race. We will need to keep close in case any complications come up.”

“I will make sure to get the best Asgardian doctors on this as well, my love.”

“Thank you, Thor,” you tilted your head up for a kiss. “What a day! Not even married yet, and I’m already carrying your heir.”

Thor laughed and kissed you again.


	3. The Heir to Asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everyone is excited over the new baby.

You were wandering around the halls of the modest castle the people of Asgard had built for their king. Not nearly as grand as the one on their homeworld had been, but Thor hadn’t wanted a palace at all. But his people had surprised him with it after the second war with Thanos with the nearby village giving him the two stone thrones that sat in the large throne room. One of those thrones would soon be yours and you still had a hard time wrapping your head around it.

Three months had passed since you and Thor were informed you would become parents, right on the heels of finding out you were to be Thor’s wife and queen. After many tests - and a worrying Thor hovering around you - it was determined that you were now four months along and everything seemed fine so far.

Seemed being the operative word. While you had been born a human, when your X-Gene kicked in it caused several dragon features to take over. No one could predict how long your pregnancy would last, if you would experience any complications, or how difficult the birth may be. So you shuttled back and forth between Asgard and New York to make sure both sets of doctors could monitor you. Once you became too large to fly - either by wings or plane - Hank, Jean, and Bruce would come to New Asgard for the remainder of your pregnancy.

New Asgard had been thrilled at the news of an heir. A party had been thrown your first night back, but it annoyed you that you couldn’t partake in the Asgardian liquors or certain seafood. The dietary part had been the hardest on you. Needing enough calories for both you and the baby while eating safe foods and also making sure you could keep up your strength to haul your giant-ass wings everywhere. It was getting to the point where you tried to keep your movements to a minimum just to save energy. It had even been a month since you last flew with your wings.

As you rounded a corner to take a hall that would lead to the gardens, you overheard two people talking.

“I can’t believe we’re going to have to bow to that freak soon.” The words stopped you dead in your tracks.

A woman responded. “This is completely unfair! I’ve known Thor longer than this…. this dragon! I should be the one engaged to him.”

The man snorted. “Can you even imagine what that child will look like? Probably end up covered in scales or with a lizard head. Honestly amazed she didn’t lay an egg and turned the throne into a nest.”

“Perish the thought! I’m already worried she’s going to turn this place into some Dungeons and Dragons shrine, or whatever the fuck her kind likes.”

“Maybe you’ll get lucky and Mother Nature will help you out. She’s human so she won’t live as long as Thor.”

“Knowing my luck, her stupid healing probably extends her life.”

You couldn’t listen to another word. Whirling in place, you raced back the way you came only to run - quite literally - into Loki.

“Oh! Loki, I’m so sorry, I didn’t hear you come up.”

He instantly grabbed your face and lifted your chin to look at him. “Who has made you cry, little one?”

Your lip quivered. “It’s nothing, Loki. Just- hormones.”

Laughter floated in from the room you had tried to flee and Loki’s eyes narrowed. “Please go back to your room. I will be there in a moment.”

“But-”

“Go!”

You knew better than to argue with the God of Mischief when he got that look in his eyes. The protective look he got when anyone dared to harm or insult you or Thor. You dashed back to your room as best you could, trying to make sure your wings didn’t knock anything over as you went.

Once in your room, you began to pace as both hands cradled your slightly bulging stomach. The cruel words kept playing over and over again in your head, causing you to sob silently as you paced. The stress wasn’t good for you or the baby, but you couldn’t help but think they were right. You weren’t good enough for Thor. Your baby could very well be born mutated. More so than the normal X-Gene. Could you even survive the birthing process?

Round and round these poisonous thoughts chased each other, to the point you didn’t hear the door open.

“Dearest sister, all that pacing will wear you out.” You looked up and Loki’s face fell at the sight of you. Walking over, he wrapped you in a hug. “Hush now, little one. I have dealt with those traitors.”

Sobs wracked your body as Loki held you. “No, they were right. I’m not good enough for Thor. And I can’t even imagine what kind of a monster I am giving him as an heir.”

“From one monster to another, may I offer a piece of advice?” 

You nodded your head and Loki lead you over to a chaise lounger so you could sit comfortably. Your tail would not stop swishes from your nerves so Loki walked back over to the door and spook to an attendant in the all.

“The future queen requires tea. Chamomile, if you would, to calm her nerves and soothe the heir.”

He closed the door and came back over to you. “Now then. I believe we had a similar conversation back when you were...a guest of the CIA.”

You couldn’t help but smirk at Loki’s choice of words. “Yes, we did. And I know it’s nearly the same fear as before. But this is different.”

Loki took a deep breath. “Admittedly this is more complicated than before. As you know, you are a mutant with unique gifts. You have no way of knowing if the X-Gene will be passed on to your child, if they will take after Thor, or if they will be completely human.”

“I think that last one’s odds are slim to none with slim outta town.”

Loki chuckled as the attendant walked in with your tea as well as your favorite cookies, before closing the door as they left. You took a sip of the tea and munched on the cookie as Loki continued to talk.

“Thor is no fool, despite what I may have told him in the past. Those words came from a place of hurt and inadequacy that Odin laid upon my heart and I took it out on my brother. But he is clever and observant and while he may rush into battle, he has never taken the throne lightly after his short exile on earth. He not only picked you because he loved you, but because he also felt you would make a good queen. As good as our mother was.”

You let out a shaky breath. “Those are some big shoes to fill, Loki. I don’t know if I can do this.”

Loki took your free hand in his and looked in your eyes. “That is your past speaking to you. The inadequacy and hurt your parents laid upon your heart. But I know you are so much more than that. You have become a true sister to me and I could not think of a better person to be by Thor’s side. Despite all that you have been through, it has not turned your heart black.”

Before you could respond, the door opened and Thor walked in. “There you are, my love! I would have thought you would be in the gardens on such a beautiful day. Is everything all right?”

Loki leaned forward and pressed a kiss to your forehead, sending you a message in your mind.  _ I have not told him of the traitors. I will leave that up to you. _

Then he stood up and smiled at you. “I believe my work here is done. I should see if I can help Brunnhilda with anything.”

As he parted the room, you looked up at Thor and held out your hand. “My love, I’m afraid we have much to discuss. But first, come here. I’m in desperate need of a hug.”

Thor gladly obliged, and after you were safe in his arms, you confessed to the day you had. Thor waiting until he was sure he had calmed you down and was asleep for your afternoon nap before leaving to find Brunnhilda himself. He knew why Loki had gone on ahead and now he needed to help bring order back to his people. And safety to your and your unborn child.


	4. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys show just how much you mean to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be mentions of attempted murder of the Reader and their unborn child. No one is harmed in this chapter, just a reveal of a thwarted murder plot! Feel free to skip this chapter.

Your nap lasted longer than you had planned and the next thing you knew it was the following morning. The emotional pain you experienced yesterday was still there, but now felt more like a lump in your stomach. Who were those people yesterday? The woman’s voice sounded familiar but the man was completely unknown to you. Maybe Loki will have answers. And where was Thor? Did he never come to bed last night?

As you rocked yourself out of bed, a servant came in to help you bathe and change for the day. It was awkward at first for you to live in a home with servants, but everyone had been so helpful and welcoming that you had soon relaxed around the staff.

Well, almost everyone was welcoming.

“My lady, are you alright? You are awful quiet this morning. Did the baby keep you up all night?”

“No, Helena. I was just thinking about yesterday. Tell me, where is Thor? I have not seen him since I fell asleep yesterday afternoon.”

“He is with Loki dealing with traitors to the crown, my lady. He has asked me to dress you and escort you to the throne room after you’ve had breakfast.”

“Thank you.” 

After breakfast, Helena bathed you and dressed you in your favorite dress (since becoming pregnant, that is). It was dark blue, cut low in the back for your wings, a perfect spot for your tail, a small v-neck on the front, and a foot long train on the back. The sleeves were also dark blue, lace-style with glitter flowing to the floor but open up to reveal your arms. And the whole dress wrapped snuggly - and comfortably - around your growing belly. 

She escorted you down the hall to the throne room and waited at the entrance with you. At the dais, Thor sat on his throne with Loki off to his left. Normally, Thor’s advisor - not Loki - would have been in the spot of honor but clearly whatever was about to take place involved him as well. Though, you were now curious as to where the advisor was. She would never miss an event this important.

Thor also hadn’t had an officially crowning ceremony so whatever was about to take place was so important that he needed to use the throne room to emphasize his point.

The room was packed with important people of Thor’s court as well as the press of SHIELD and the Avengers. Hell, something big was going to break off.

Thor noticed you at the end of the room. “Ah, my future Queen! Please come join me by my side. Thank you, Helena. You are dismissed for now.”

“As you wish, my King.”

The entire room turned to watch you walked towards Thor and you did your best to keep your head up, your wings folded tightly, and your tail still. You didn’t want to give anyone else a reason to think you were unworthy of Thor. As you walked, you noticed the Avengers were there as well. They all gave you a reassuring look as you moved to stand by Thor, not believing you were able to sit on the other throne yet.

He stood up and took your hand, gently twirly you so you were facing the crowd. “Please sit, my queen. I know you have not been crowned yet, but I want you to be comfortable in your state.”

You raised your eyebrows in concern, but Thor just smiled back at you. Turning to maneuver onto the chair, you noticed it had been remodeled and now no longer had armrests and a hole at the base of the seat to make it easier for you to sit down.

Once Thor was sure you were comfortable, he turned to face the crowd. You then noticed he was in his Asgardian armor and red cape. He had grown his hair out again and half was intricately braided. He looked every bit the king he was born to be.

“My fellow Asgardians and invited friends, as you know I was made Allfather when my father, Odin passed away. We had plans for my coronation after the birth of my child as well as our wedding, as we wanted to focus on the health of my future queen and heir.”

The room was so quiet, you could swear you could hear the waves crashing on the shoreline. Even if you didn’t have advanced hearing. 

“The promise of a child and an heir should be a happy occasion, celebrated for days. The prospect of a new queen should be a moment of hope.” Thor’s body tensed up and you didn’t have to see his face to know it had turned to stone. Hell, you wouldn’t have been surprised if his eyes took that blue glow when he was channeling lightning. “But yesterday, it came to my attention that there were people among my own court who would dare undermind my decision as to who should be Asgard’s new queen! These people also hoped for the death of my future queen and our unborn child. And that will not stand! Loki.”

Loki stepped forward and waved his hands. Two chained dolls appeared in his hands and he walked to place them at the base of the dais, facing you and Thor. He then waved his hands again and the dolls changed into a man and a woman handcuffed. 

You gasped as you realized the woman was Thor’s advisor. That’s why the voice sounded so familiar yesterday. But who was the man?

Loki walked back to his spot as Thor stomped forward. No one in the room dared to breathe loudly, let alone speak. 

“Asta, you and your brother Eirik were caught by my brother talking about wanting my future wife and child dead and taking her place by my side. An investigation of your quarters turned up rather damning evidence. Brunnhilde?”

You turned to see the Valkyrie stroll over with papers and a bag in her hands. She handed Thor the papers before turning the bag upside down to dump out the contents. Plants you didn’t recognize came tumbling out.

“Your Grace, this is a bag full of hemlock. It was found in Asta’s room along with a timetable of when ____ takes her tea every day.”

Tears flooded your eyes and threatened to spill out as you realized what could have possibly happened to you. Then reality fully set in and you began to shake in anger. No, not just what would have happened to you. What would have happened to your unborn child.

Thor turned to you and took in your emotions before speaking. “____, my love. If you would come stand by my side?”

You didn’t hesitate as you moved to stand by Thor’s side, the tears still threatening to leave your eyes but now a wave of anger hardened your features. Yesterday you were worried about what type of a child you were bringing into the world. Worried they weren’t good enough. But to now know that at anytime someone could have killed you and in effect killed your child, it unleashed a level of protective mama bear you had no idea was inside you. Or, in your case, mama dragon.

“My love, as it was you as well as our child they were trying to harm, I will leave their fates in your hand.”

Heat raced through your body and your throat ached to unleash a stream of fire right then and there, as a warning to all future usurpers what awaited them. Your red eyes narrowed as you focused on the two before you. 

“I’m sorry, my love, but you will have to make this decision. If it is left up to me, two piles of ashes will be at our feet in mere moments. They wanted to kill our child and I do not have mercy for people like that.” The last words came out in a growl.

Asta and Eirik’s eyes widen in fear at your words and instantly looked at Thor to see what he would do.

He mulled over your words before speaking. “Brunnhilde, take these traitors to the dungeon. We will find a suitable punishment for them very soon.”

She grabbed both the traitors by the collars of their clothes and dragged them out of the throne room. Thor cleared his throat before addressing the room again.

“Let me make this perfectly clear! I love ____ and she will be my Queen and the mother of my children. In light of this betrayal, the coronation will be moved to next week. The wedding will be in two months, and the Queen’s coronation a week after that. If not being married keeps the people from accepting my child, we will remedy that at once!”

A wedding while six months pregnant. You had been glad when the wedding was to take place after the birth so that you wouldn’t have to waddle down the aisle, but now there would be no avoiding that.

Thor dismissed the crowd before turning to you and Loki. “Loki, please have Brunnhilde meet us in my study. We will need to discuss who to place as the new advisor. As well as discuss the appropriate punishment for the traitors.”

“I am a firm believer you should allow your future Queen to dole out justice.”

“Please, Loki, don’t encourage me. It took all my restraint not to torch them right then and there.”

Thor pulled you close and pressed a kiss to your temple. “Come, my love. We will await the others in my study.”


	5. Coronation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor is officially crowned Allfather.

You were gathered in Thor’s study with Loki and Brunnhilde trying to come up with who could replace Asta as Thor’s advisor.

Loki cleared his throat. “I believe, in the best interest of our people, Asta’s replacement should be-”

“I swear, if you nominate yourself, I will remove your head from your shoulders,” Hilde growled.

“Actually, I was going to suggest you.” Everyone did a double-take and Loki rolled his eyes. “Do not look at me in such a way. While I may know a thing or two about running the kingdom, our people do not trust me. There is also the fact that Brunnhilde has been with the kingdom longer than Thor or I. So much so she even faced Hela the first time. She knows what our people need.”

Thor looked over at you and you shrugged. “Frankly, I wouldn’t have been a hundred percent against Loki, but that’s because I don’t share the same history. He does bring up valid points about Hilde and I think she would be a great addition to your court, My Love.”

The room was quiet as Thor measured out everyone’s words. Finally, he gave his answer. “Brunnhilde, I would be honored if you would be my new advisor. And my dear brother, I wish for you to be on my council as well. As a war strategist. We need Asgard to trust you once again and your mind cannot go to waste.”

Loki appeared speechless for once. “Thor, I- I don’t know what to say.”

You were too excited and hugged Loki. “I’m so happy for you.”

That broke the tension in the room and everyone laughed as Loki hugged you back. “Thank you, sweet ____.”

“Now that this whole situation is settled, only two things remain: an appropriate punishment for the traitors and pushing up the crowning ceremony.” Thor looked down at you. “Are you sure you do not wish to decide on the punishment?”

You shook your head. “It would not look good if I sentence two people to death and I’m not even the queen. Not to mention, I can’t imagine people will trust me if they knew I was willing to burn people into a pile of ashes.”

“Very well. Brunnhilde, we will keep them locked up for life at this moment.”

“Yes, Your Grace. And thank you for the new position. I promise to do right by the kingdom.”

“I know you will. Now, we must prepare for the coronation as well as a wedding.”

“Your Grace, the big guy also wanted to check on ____’s vitals while he was here.”

“Very well. We will meet him in the healing halls.”

Bruce was not alone as Tony had decided to tag along to see how you were doing. “Hey, kiddo.”

“Hey, Stark. Fancy meeting you here.”

“What can I say? I never miss an opportunity to learn more.” He gave you a brief hug before Bruce closed in to check on you.

Both went over you, asking both common and uncommon questions, as they tried to paint an accurate picture of your pregnancy. You still seemed healthy, but Bruce wanted to cut down on more stress by keeping you in New Asgard.

You sighed, “that’s probably for the best. The last time I was in America, I thought I was going to strangle Secretary Ross with my tail. He called my child an abomination.”

“He always was the charmer,” Tony quipped.

Thor tensed and wrapped an arm around you. “Do not worry, my love. Once you are queen, you will be above him.”

“I hate to break it to you, Thor, but the only one who outranks him is the President.”

“That is where you are wrong, Stark. As Allfather, I look over the Nine Realms, which includes Earth. Without our protection, you are vulnerable to threats such as Thanos or worse.” Thor helped you down from the examination table.

“Well, I’m not queen yet so let’s hold off making him mad.” You stretched your wings and then looked at Thor with big, pleading eyes.

He chuckled. “Again?”

“I can’t help it!”

Bruce looked between you two. “What- uh, what’s going on?”

You happily rubbed your stomach. “The Heir of Asgard is demanding food.”

Thor laughed again. “What are they asking for this time?”

“Hmm….” you tapped your chin with your finger as you thought. “I believe they would like lamb with those roasted potatoes, salad, rolls, oh! And those amazing brownies the chef makes!”

“Is that all?” Tony laughed.

You look down as you bit your lip. “That’s not even dinner.”

Tony’s jaw dropped as Thor laughed again. “They are a very hungry baby.”

“Not to mention I need to maintain my strength to drag my wings and tail around.”

“It’s not unusual for pregnant ladies to eat. Pepper did her share while carrying Morgan. But I forgot you would have a dragon’s appetite as well.”

“At least they haven’t demanded that I hunt down my own food. Yet, that is,” you chuckled.

“Have you started nesting?” Bruce wondered.

“Only in the figurative sense.” You began to leave the room and the men followed after. “We have a nursery set up next to mine and Thor’s room with a connecting door as well as a crib by our bed in the room. The nurses are teaching Thor and me about night feedings, diaper changing, bathing…”

“Won’t you have people to help?” Bruce asked.

You rubbed your stomach as you continued on your path to the kitchen. “I want to be as hands-on as possible and give them the parents I never had. I know I’ll be royalty soon, but that doesn’t mean I will be using wet nurses or nannies. Yes, I will employ teachers when necessary. But I want to handle the rest. And so does Thor.”

Thor nodded in agreement. “I wish to be a better father than mine was. No favoritism. No lies. No lineage. If our oldest is not fit for the throne or decides it is not for them, we will look to their siblings or anyone else fit to rule New Asgard.”

“And we won’t make them feel guilty if the royal life is too much for them.” Your face lit up the moment you walked into the kitchen. 

The chef looked over and laughed. “What will it be today, my lady?”

The men watched as you ran over to the chef and began to explain what the baby was demanding this time. Thor had the biggest smile Tony and Bruce had ever seen on the demi-god. He moved to stand by you as you ate a quickly made crackers and cheese board while the chefs cooked the meal you had requested. Every once in a while, as he talked to Tony and Bruce, he would pause as you held up a piece of cheese or cracker for him to eat.

“So what’s the plan, love birds?”

Thor cleared his throat, “we have filled the spots in my court. Tomorrow we will plan to move the coronation up as well as planning the wedding. Of course, you are all invited.”

“And we wouldn’t miss it for the world, Point Break. Just give us the dates and we’ll get everyone out here.”

The next week just flew by and the next thing you knew, you were being helped into your dress by Nat and Wanda. 

“I can’t believe you two are here helping me instead of getting a good seat.”

Nat scoffed. “Like we would miss a chance to help you dress to your best. This is going to be one of the most important days for you. Ya know, before your wedding, your own coronation, and the birth of your child. But besides that.”

That was exactly what you needed to ease the tension and you busted out laughing. “Then I hope you will be back to help me during those moments as well.”

“You know it,” Wanda laughed.

Soon you were in a red dress that was lined with black lace, mirroring your eyes and wings beautifully. Because your feet were always sore due to your pregnancy, you wore black flats on your feet. You walked with Wanda and Nat into the throne room where they found their seats as you took your spot by the dais next to Loki. Because you hadn’t been crowned yet, you were not allowed to be on the throne or even on the dais as Thor was crowned but you felt you had a good seat.

And you watched Thor walk in, every bit the king he was meant to be. His red cape flowed behind him and he had a small, peaceful smile on his face. And before the high priest of New Asgard, he declared his vows to protect New Asgard, its people, and everyone in the Nine Realms.

Your heart soared with pride as you watched his people cheer over their new king. The traitors were in prison, Thor was king, and in a couple of months, you would be married.

Hopefully, the worst was now past you.


End file.
